Fün's Lost Treasure
"Fün's Lost Treasure" 'is the thirteenth episode in the ''Skyrim for Pimps series and the thirteenth episode of Season 1. This episode includes deleted scenes from throughout Fün Tits' adventures during the first season. '''It is the only episode of the series to be considered non-canon. Plot There is no true plot to this episode, however, here is a list of the events that were shown in this episode: - Fün Tits becoming angry with Lydia about not liking the items that are given to her. - Fün Tits asking Astrid if she wants to play a game. - Fün Tits making fun of Nazir's bowels. - Fün Tits visiting Thieves Guild and commenting on how rude the member Vex is. As well as thinking it is funny that Lydia is not allowed inside the Thieves Guild or the Dark Brotherhood headquarters. It is also discussed how ugly and not-sexy Lydia is. - Fün Tits trying to give Astrid a kiss on the cheek before heading out, but Astrid telling her "not now." - A discussion about pronouncing Bjorlam's name wrong on purpose because it's much more fun. - Lydia holding up a torch so everyone can see how wonderful Fün Tits looks. Fün Tits also comments on how Lydia is almost always in the way, but Emre mentions it's always good to have an ugly chick with you. - Speaking with a high elf in Windhelm and accusing her of lying. - Fün Tits telling Silda the Unseen that it is not nice to see her and she has the most hideous face in the history of the Earth. Fün Tits then tries to brighten up Silda's face with a spell to make it look about as good as Lydia's. - A discussion on why Wuuthrad (the axe of the ancient leader of the Companions) is especially deadly to elves. Emre determines it is because it has a W followed by two U's in the name. - A montage of Aaron singing various songs based on the events going on in the game. These include songs about fast traveling, Astrid saying "please not now," being a big kid, the East Empire Company Warehouse, killing a bride at her own wedding, and oracles in the snow at night. - Nazir hovering all of the plates on the table at the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary. - Commenting on Shadowmere's need to constantly attack everything. - Viewing a collection of different kinds of dead animals. - A discussion about having conversations while you're on the toilet. - Commenting on how cool Hevnoraak's Staff is for killing Nut Blisters the Clown. - Shadowmere looking like the cover of a Nirvana album, except with a horse. - Nazir saying "so many contracts, so little time" and Fün Tits commenting on how he is so busy sitting at a table doing nothing. Emre points out that he has to hover all of the plates by himself. - Fün Tits warning a dog that a woman is sticking a goat leg somewhere inappropriate before she gets stopped by a town guard. - Commenting on how stupid a moose looks. - Fün Tits asking someone to please clean up Cicero's dead body from the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary in Dawnstar. Fün Tits then tries to put Cicero's body in the coffin with the Night Mother. - Nazir saying he wants to make The Gourmet's specialty soup, enjoying being able to hang out and cook food. Fün Tits speculates that this is his way of dealing with the fact he watched almost everyone he knew burn alive in a fire recently. - Fün Tits discovering the torture room in the Dawnstar sanctuary and tests out some of her comedy routines on the people being tortured there. - Fün Tits forgetting that Lydia is her roommate. Lydia then plays musical chairs by herself for exercise since she's been doing nothing but eating sweet rolls. - Fün Tits licking Astrid's burnt corpse. Video Category:Episodes